


Purple Is Mine (That Means So Are You)

by seungwanderlust



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Fun, hoobaes meet the sunbaes, slumber party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwanderlust/pseuds/seungwanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae Joohyun has always staked her claims on everything that is purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Is Mine (That Means So Are You)

  
Bae Joohyun has always held this special fondness for the colour purple.

 

//

 

She couldn’t really explain it much. The cool hue just seemed to call out to her on a spiritual level, like they were meant for each other.

Everything purple was Joohyun’s, because purple was made for Joohyun. It just made sense.

 

Things like purple stationery were most definitely hers. It was a known fact in the dorm.

(The other girls didn't even bother getting anything purple anymore.)

Yerim, being assigned the colour in the group, often found stage accessories that used to be hers in the possession of Joohyun unnie.

(She directly asks the stylist unnies for them right after the performances.

 

Yes.)

 

Bottomline: Everything purple was Joohyun's. 

 

But what would happen if what she wanted to be hers was coloured something else? 

Because there are many wonderful things in this world that aren't her beloved purple.

Orange carrot cakes, multi-coloured pizzas, her favourite black and white striped shirt...

 

Red hair that flows and burns Joohyun to her core.

 

(She's often had to restrain herself from threading her fingers through those fiery locks of hair. 

It swayed and flowed like licks of hot embers as the girl danced to their group's calm and sultry music. 

If Joohyun touched it, would she burn as if she touched fire? Would it hurt?

 

She even wanted to bury her nose in there, just to know how it smelled. 

Would she smell different? Would it smell like fire? Joohyun wondered. 

Because for as long as she could remember, the girl has always smelled of enchanting flowers.)

 

Blue eyes that shone a haunting shade that kept Joohyun up at night.

 

(When she closes her eyes, she swears she could just see them staring right into her soul. 

But not in the way that chills her into fear and seeking refuge under her favourite blanket like ghouls and ghosts do.

Because her eyes were the kind of tender blue that wrapped you in warmth and security and told you things like 'you'll be okay' and 'I've got you'.

Joohyun burned that gaze into the back of her eye lids.

So that might they be separated at times, all Joohyun would have to do is close her eyes and she'd feel safe; she'd feel okay.

 

Truly, blue is the warmest colour.)

 

A colourful voice that rings and resonates in Joohyun's ears.

 

(She always looked her most beautiful whenever she was lost in the music. 

Singing, dancing, reading, cooking, cleaning...

She was always singing those colourful notes if not listening to music by the royal blue earpods always hanging from her neck. 

Her voice was soulful and powerful, but could also be gentle and fragile. She could colour the air with her sound.

Music always followed this girl. 

 

Joohyun couldn't have known that this girl's music also end up following her.)

 

Everything that is purple is Joohyun's.

But that doesn't meant that what isn't purple can't be hers. 

 

//

 

"Joohyun unnie!"

The raven-haired girl stills herself from touching her purple highlighter to the paper of her MuBank script. She looks up and sees a Kim Yerim running to her, as if escaping away from something (or someone, considering it was Yerim). Joohyun sighs.

 

_Here we go again._

 

Yeri is out of breath; panting, sweating, and very much looking like she was running for dear life. 

She sets aside her script for now and, like the queen that she was (among the members, at least), crosses her legs as she turns to the maknae.

As soon as Yerim is face-to-face with her Joohyun unnie, or more like Your Majesty in this situation, she kneels in front of her. It very much looked like a mideval scene from the 1400s or so where the lowly peasants would bow before their rulers, begging for assistance.

 

(It was always this game of theirs to play like Joohyun was the queen of the Red Velvet members, especially when they needed something from her.

Like now.)

 

The leader raises an elegant eyebrow at the sight of her youngest member's state.  

"And what is the meaning of this sweatiness and stinkiness? Speak, maknae. I just ironed those clothes you are wearing last night and I will not tolerate the waste of my special fabric softener," Joohyun says in a mock-authoritative tone as she laces her hands together and moves them to rest on her lap. It was her intimidating stance.

(It was all just playing around, anyway.)

Yerim looks at her directly in the eyes, desperate. She moves a little bit closer to Joohyun - right in front of her knees, and begins to plead. 

"Please hide me from Seungwan unnie! I really don't know what's going to happen to me this time! I may not be able to join any further comebacks!" She says, equal parts demanding and begging.

Joohyun remains unshaken. She's seen far worse. 

 

She recalls Seulgi and Sooyoung coming to her one day, from back when Red Velvet was composed of only the four of them. 

 

//

 

They had broken Seungwan's favourite whisk in a failed attempt to bake some cookies.

Seulgi was watching an anime one day, and the main character was this girl who was a training patisserie. As the cliché goes for shoujo anime, the main character ends up having several of the male characters fall for her desserts (and somewhere along the road, the girl herself). 

Sooyoung, having been within the vicinity, was subject to the Seulgi's infamous teddy bear eyes. If there were puppy dog eyes from Seungwan, there were teddy bear eyes from Seulgi. Only Seulgi's was about ten times more potent than Seungwan's.

(On Sooyoung, at least.)

She was strong, but hopeful and innocent eyes were a force to be reckoned with, especially if they came from your fluffy and respected unnie. Your heart, soul, and just your entire self couldn't bring itself to say no. 

 And so she gave into the childlike hope in her unnie's eyes (and subsequently brought their kitchen into a disaster).

 

Luckily for the two, Joohyun had recently bought Seungwan a new, rainbow-coloured whisk for her Christmas present. 

Safe to say, if their unnie had not bailed them, it would have been an unpleasant experience for the two.

Because no one, absolutely no one, messes and then breaks Seungwan's kitchen appliances and equipment.

 

"Pffft. Tell that to the blender you botched. Poor thing," Sooyoung butted in as she took the colorful whisk form her unnie's hands.

 

(We know that top tier whipped cream Seungwan couldn't berate her Joohyun unnie for something like that.

It just wasn't done.)

 

//

 

Joohyun looks to her script and thinks to herself.

_I still have too many lines to get right._

 

Apparently, she was still saying every line with the exact same intonation every time. She couldn't help it - the lines were way too cheesy. This inability to get them right didn't make sense though. When she was practicing lines with Bogum, she needed several hours of practice to make her acting believable. 

When she was running lines with Seungwan, everything went smoothly; it was natural.

(The cheesy lines only ever really felt right with Seungwan.)

 

If she was going to help Yerim, she was going to make this worth her while.

 

 Joohyun smoothly props her chin on the palm of her hand.

"What do you have to offer?" The older girl says with her 'intimidating' hustler stare, as she called it. 

Ms Irene Bae means business. 

 

Oddly, instead of looking more desperate, Yerim immediately straightens up. She looked like she had done this before. 

(Joohyun made a mental note to interrogate the maknae on this matter further in the future.

The kid was making some weird friends.)

She sees the girl bust out a cocky smirk, like the deal was already done before it started. Irene was unsettled a bit by this. She could feel her palms getting clammier.

 

_Not good. She had something up her sleeve._

 

Yerim reaches into her right sleeve and takes out a brown and white card.

Much like Seungwan would have reacted, Joohyun's eyebrows rise.

 

Apparently, Yerim literally had something up her sleeve. 

 

In Yerim's hand was a polaroid.

But not just your normal polaroid, this was one of Seungwan. 

(That single thing alone increased the value of this item to Joohyun by tenfold.)

 

But that is not all. It was a polaroid of a very specific date of a very specific slumber party with very specific sunbaenim. 

 

Girls' Generation. 

 

Joohyun remembers that day - she was banging her head against the bathroom door of their dormitory for a good ten minutes in self-loathing.

 

Why?

 

Because on that fateful day, she had forgotten to bring her phone.

 

And why was this such a big deal?

 

Well, she didn't really need the phone itself, but the camera in the phone was what she needed. 

Because that was an image of none other than Son Seungwan in a maid outfit.

 

And as if that wasn’t enough, to add insult to injury…

 

The maid outfit Seungwan wore was _purple._

(It was more than worthy of warranting a couple of more hits on the head on the bathroom door.)

 

//

 

It was one fateful night; both of the groups didn't have any more schedules for two days. It was kind of a miracle for off times to be at the same days, and for all of them at that. Even the one with the most separate schedules, CEO Jessica Jung, had some time to spare.

It was safe to say that this was a very rare occurrence.

With this hectic and exhausting lifestyle, days off were God-sent and very precious. Naturally, tiring as an idol's life could be, you would want it to yourself, right? So that you could fully recuperate at least and then spring back onto work ten times better?

Well, that was not the case with Tiffany Hwang.

Ever the enthusiastic advocate of company unity, the American from Los Angeles continued to try and convince her members who were all in the living room of their dorm.

"I swear that girl's learned how to evolve and photosynthesize because she just never, and I mean never gets tired," Hyoyeon grumpily commented. Her body was sore from all the dancing that she had been doing for the past few days. Some friends from a different company asked her to help choreograph some routines and Hyoyeon was more than willing to help. The girl really needed to learn to say no sometimes.

"But guys, this doesn't happen often! We should take this chance to get to know our hoobaes!" Tiffany reached for reasons. She really wanted to spend some time talking with and getting to know a particular Red Velvet member.

"Pany, we know that you really want to have your nice English gossip session with Wendy, but we're tired," quipped Taeyeon from the side. Why else would Tiffany Hwang, well-known English-speaking enthusiast, pass up the chance to connect with a fellow fluent speaker?

"Tae! Don't throw me under the bus; I know for a fact that you've been dying to get a feel of that girl's tush!" Tiffany pointedly let out as she glared at Taeyeon, who was notably flustered at the (very true) accusation.

"W-what? I do not want to 'have a feel of that girl's tush'. I have manners, Pany!" Taeyeon attempted to argue to at least save some face and not look like a blatant perv who wanted to grope her hoobae.

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "Yeah, sure. And my favourite colour is black," the girl takes a drink of the tea Seohyun had prepared prior to their group meeting.

"Just give up, Taeng," a short-haired blonde said as she was lying on the sofa whilst holding her console close to her face. She looked bored with Taeyeon’s attempt.

You just didn't fool Sunny.

"We know you've been lusting after that girl's posterior for weeks since Irene's complimented it in their Weekly Idol episode and several times before that." Sunny didn't even bat an eyelash at the statement. Taeyeon was getting redder by the second. "Sunkyu! Stop it, you're not helping!"

'Sunkyu' wrinkled her nose in distaste as she was called her Korean name. Taeyeon knew that she didn't like being called that name. It really was too old fashioned for her taste. So she decided to hit back with something nastier.

"Whatever Taeng. That 'sweet ass' as you described it belongs to Bae Joohyun. You're going to be trespassing on someone else's property," the blonde finished as she turned around and continued playing Ace Attorney on her 3DS.

The leader was agape at the statement. That meant she would definitely have to get through Irin before any physical contact with Wendy would be made.

 

_But then the tush. That glorious tush._

 

Taeyeon considers her options and weighs the pros and cons of each.

(It was easy to decide. Better to have a chance than none, right?)

Since it looked like Taeyeon has more or less decided, and she was pretty sure Sunny wouldn't mind either way, Tiffany turns to the other members.

"Any other concerns?" Tiffany crosses her arms on her chest and impatiently taps her foot on the boarded floor.

Yoona enthusiastically raises her hand, and Tiffany nods at her direction to give her permission to speak. The girl’s eyes are wide and hopeful, "Can we order some pizza and ice cream?"

You could hear Seohyun facepalm at the side.

Tiffany just eyesmiles fondly at such enthusiasm. She needed all the people she could get on-board with the idea.

"Sure, Yoona. We can order as much as you like," Tiffany begins, and Yoona lights up, bringing her hands together in many little claps.

"And it's going to be on me," Tiffany grins wider at her dongsaeng.

Well that certainly caught many people's attention. You could hear many heads, previously uninterested in anywhere this conversation was headed, snap to Tiffany's direction.

Sooyoung is the first to show her appreciation.

"Fany! You didn't tell us that you were going to be so gracious this fine evening! I would have immediately said yes had you told us this tiny detail earlier," Sooyoung boisterously exclaimed as she wraps an arm around the black-haired American's waist. Free food from friends was something that you never passed up.

"Yeah! We're very simple people who are easily pleased by such simple gestures, so really. All you had to do was say that and we're sold," Hyoyeon appeared on the other side and wrapped her arm around Tiffany's shoulders. Her smile suddenly seemed like she wasn't whining about how sore her body was earlier. She adds in a whisper, "Am I allowed to order any alcohol, by any chance?"

Tiffany sighs, "Okay, fine." She hears a collective cheer from the rambunctious bunch before she adds, "But absolutely no sharing it with the minor, understand?"  
The girl wags her finger back and forth in a 'No' gesture for emphasis in her point.

Yuri is genuinely surprised. "Wow, Fany. Didn't think you had it in you to condemn the minor letting loose," the tanned girl said at the top of her head. From what they knew, Tiffany was all about experiencing the magic of liquor at a young age.

"A-ah, it's not necessarily all my idea," Tiffany shakily adds as she glances back to where Jessica was sitting in her red business suit with her legs crossed and heels on her feet. She was looking at her with that gaze that said, 'Don't you even dare, Hwang'. It was very intense and focused and made Tiffany nervous. She looked insanely attractive and powerful.

 

_And scary._

 

Tiffany shivers as she recalls the time when she let Soojung get drunk in one of their parties and the girl was almost taken advantage of by some businessmen. Luckily, Jessica was the type of unnie that doesn't let her baby sister out of her sight.

That man might not have the ability to have children at present, sadly.

Jessica wouldn't let her live it down.

 

She feels a tug at her sleeve and she looks down to Seohyun looking a little unsure. "I'm still not so sure about this, unnie. It might get quite wild, especially if there's going to be any alcohol involved," the maknae voiced out her concerns with cutely scrunched up eyebrows.

Ahh, Juhyun. Always concerned for the benefit and safety of the entire group.

Tiffany gives the girl a pat on the head.

"Don't worry about it, Juhyun. We're all sensible adults who know the lines and limits," Tiffany tried to reassure the girl.

It wasn't working.

"Don't worry about it, Hyunnie. The kids are going to eat ice cream with me while we laugh at the unnies getting wasted," Yoona added her piece with that toothy alligator smile of hers. It never failed to make Seohyun mirror the gesture every single time.

It even progressed into a grin.

"Better slow down then. Knowing the two teenagers from Red Velvet, they're going to propose an eating contest of sorts," the younger girl gazes fondly at her unnie. She then taps Yoona's temple for emphasis. “You might get a brain freeze if they pick ice cream," Seohyun ends with a girlish giggle.

Yoona's eyes sparkle in mischief. "It's no matter, Hyunnie," her grin becomes wider as she leans into Seohyun's personal bubble. Seohyun feels a little warmer at the action. Though they're currently talking about ice cream and brain freeze, though the thermostat is currently set to eighteen degrees Celsius, and though Seohyun suddenly feels cold the instant Yoona's arm comes into contact with hers, she is warm. Yoona is warm.

The older girl cheekily says with a grin, "As long as you're there to warm me up, it'll be okay."

Seohyun just mentally shut down in a flustered system overheat. (Abort! ABORT!)

Looking like the initial brunt of it has already been settled, the Jung in the room drags her eyes across the room and regards her ex-members. She lets out one of her lovely smiles as she remembers the time when she was a regular in the group and these girls were all that she saw day and night.

_Good times._

The currently strawberry-blonde American stands up from her comfortable position on the sofa set, and pats invisible dust off her suit. Tiffany had called her immediately after she got off work, which was just approximately – Jessica glances to the Rolex on her wrist – forty three minutes ago.

Jessica chuckles. Stephanie was still ever the enthusiastic one.

 

(To be honest, after the whole 9/30 fiasco, she never thought that she would still be involved in girls’ nights like these. She thought herself to be the black sheep of the group’s past at this point.

Luckily for her, she had members that didn’t make her feel that way.

Luckily for her, she had Stephanie who made it her mission to feel that she didn’t feel that way.

 

Sometimes she wondered how she got this lucky.)

 

Jessica goes to the center of the room and brings her hands together in one resonating clap. It does its job of bringing all the attention in the room to her. She charmingly smiles at all of them.

(They always gave their full attention when Jessica was speaking, when this serious atmosphere surrounded the girl.)

The smile on her face becomes a full-out gummy grin.

"So, now that that's settled, let's get cleaning for a nice party!"

  
//

 

“Unnie? Are you sure that this is the right place?” Yerim quips from the side, taking off her sunglasses at the sight of the apartment. She thinks she can hear someone yelling in English from the inside. It sounded really fluent and native to her ears.

(If you knew Kim Yerim, you knew that though she was just a teenager who was born, and raised, in the Republic of South Korea, the girl had some serious English skills commendable for her age.)

Irene lets out an exaggerated sigh at the question, “Yes, Yerim. This is the place.” Irene looks to the door and very much looks like she’s trying to convince herself of the statement as well. She was beginning to think that Tiffany-sunbae gave her the wrong address. The respected Girls’ Generation sunbaenim was like this when they were off-duty?

She somehow can’t bring herself to press the doorbell.

“What’s the holdup?” ex-maknae Joy raises her eyebrow at the oldest girl. “Hurry up, unnie! These bags of food that you had me carry are _heavy,_ ” she whines to maybe get Irene to ring the doorbell already. She really wanted to set these bags down and just _sit_. Irene kind of snaps at her and looks to the girl behind her with a glare, “Don’t pressure me!” Joy just rolls her eyes.

 

(Sometimes the unnies just made their own theatrics when the situation was completely normal.

Visiting your sunbae’s house for a little get-together.

It was completely normal.

 

Joy really didn’t see the point of getting all flustered over this. The sunbaes had repeatedly expressed their fondness for the group. What was there to be nervous about?)

 

Wendy would support Irene’s behavior and butt in with large eyes and a voice full of wonder, “But Sooyoung, you don’t understand! This is Girls’ Generation sunbaenim!”

The girl was a total fangirl, Joy had concluded long ago. Especially of Taeyeon-sunbaenim. (Much to Irene’s dismay, actually.)

“Urgh, you two are hopeless,” Joy groaned and looked around the hall for somewhere to set the bags down. They were going to be there for a while, she reckons.

“Hey Seungwannie, Joohyun unnie. Are we going to go inside yet? I really need to go to the restroom,” Seulgi was jumping up and down as she tries to control her bladder. Seulgi was always the lovable outlier when it comes to conversations like these. When Irene and Wendy were butting heads with Sooyoung and Yerim, Seulgi always just did her own thing, detached from any arguing because she was fairly sure it would pretty much solve itself anyway, so why bother?

“Gee, I don’t know about that, Seulgi unnie. It looks like we’re going to be spending the night _outside in the hall_ ,” Joy deliberately brought emphasis on the last part to add to her argument because her unnies were being far too ridiculous. It was just their company senior. They were nice people; there was nothing to be scared about, really.

(Park Sooyoung was really putting on the sass tonight.)

Irene sent a glare in Joy’s direction. All that backtalk really wasn’t helping their situation. She pinches the bridge of her nose in order to sooth the developing headache that she was getting.

It wasn’t that Irene was afraid that the older girls were going to eat them up or anything. The problem here was that… SNSD is a very important senior and well, as the leader of Red Velvet, she just didn’t want to mess up anything and give a bad impression of them. Her members hadn’t had the chance to really bond and see what the older group of girls were like when they were off-cam.

Leader unnie just wanted what was best for the group.

(And you know what they say about being worried about something – it shows that you care.)

 

(Which was why she had made them come about 30 minutes early to the scheduled time. Punctuality was something good.

And Irene really wanted to show a good image.)

 

“Hyun unnie,” a warm voice chirps from the side. Irene turns to the source, and there is Seungwan. It looks like she’s calmed quite a bit. Her eyes were that clear and relaxed brightness that she had whenever she was to go to stage and perform a song.

 

(She was always nervous, but she didn’t let it affect her performance.

That was Son Seungwan.)

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” the shorter girl says with a smile of hers. This was the smile that she used in order to get other people to calm down as well. Calm promotes calm the same way as panic only creates more panic.

“Okay, okay! We’re going to go in!” the leader finally relented. She supposed she was just getting her fickle person take control of her.

Besides, there was no turning back because they had already agreed to the ‘slumber party’ and they _were_ standing in front on the door of the SNSD dormitory.

Irene was in no position to back out now.

She gives herself a good slap on the face to bring herself out of her stupor and she snappily straightens herself up. She had to look respectable and pleasant in the presence of _the_ sunbaenim.

“Alright girls, line formation!” Irene commanded, with a confident stance. Gone was the timid and fickle Bae Joohyun; she was now Red Velvet’s leader, Irene.

Well, that certainly got the members’ attention. All of them directed their gazes to their oldest member. “I’m going to ring the doorbell, and once it opens, we greet,” she lays out their ‘game plan’.

“No sharing anything too embarrassing, be polite, and mind your manners,” Irene reminds them once more, earning her a groan from Joy and Yeri who have been hearing this all afternoon. They had been getting told off ever since Tiffany extended the invitation – and that was at around two o’clock.

“Be respectful; don’t overstep the boundaries. Try not to –“

Irene was cut off by Joy’s piercing – and irritated – voice, “Urgh, for fuck’s sake. Just push the goddamned doorbell already!”

And she did, but the eldest gave the ex-maknae the evil eye as they waited for the door to be answered.

 

The door creaks.

 

There is a collective inhale before –

 

“Happiness! Hello, SNSD sunbaenim! We are Red Velvet.”

 

//

 

So in matching pink and red pajamas, provided by none other than resident designer CEO Jessica Jung (pink for SNSD and red for Red Velvet), the fourteen girls huddled in the living room of the SNSD dormitory.

“Well, well, well! What you five did outside there was quite spirited!” smiled Yuri at the five girls as she was clapping like an excited seal. Having more people in the room seemed to have an effect in bringing out the Kkab in the tan-skinned girl.

(But honestly, it really didn’t take much to get the wilder bunch of SNSD excited.)

 

They all stood in two horizontal lines with Red Velvet near the door and SNSD deeper into the living room. Red Velvet were so tiny as compared to SNSD and yet their group average was still… well, _average._

 

(Basically if the height was fairly distributed, they would all somehow be around Jessica and Tiffany’s height.

Taeyeon, Sunny, and Hyoyeon were often teased for being the height average deadweights.

 _“Obnoxious giants,”_ Taeyeon would often murmur under her breath.)

 

There was kind of a somewhat awkward air, because they were just _standing._ The prolonged eye contact with the older girls didn’t do well for the nerves of the more averagely younger Red Velvet.

Especially for Irene. Girlie looked ready to hurl at any second.

Luckily, Wendy - ever the mindful member - noticed this and promptly held her unnie’s hand.

 

(It was well known in the RV fandom that Irene’s touch always calmed Wendy. ‘ _Like electricity flows through her hands’,_ right?

But what wasn’t an especially broadcasted fact was that Wendy’s touch brought comfort to Irene as well. The only difference was the instead of electricity flowing, Wendy’s hands felt like something akin to a warm blanket to the older girl. Nevertheless, the effect was still very much the same.

It was comfort, in the most nerve-wrecking situations.)

 

The physical contact seemed to work, as the greenish tint to Irene’s skin went away and her rosy-white complexion came back. The Canadian’s touch could do wonders, it seemed.

“Well, we can’t let them outdo us then, can we?” Hyoyeon grinned from the end of the line, all cheeky. “After all, what good is our catchphrase if we’re not going to use it when the situation calls for it?” the blonde-haired dancer looked to all of her eight members and made meaningful eye contact. It was the cue.

_Get ready to greet!_

(They do it as they always have, in perfect chorus.)

 

Taeyeon starts, “Right now – “

Her voice reverberates, and it’s _cue._

They chorus, “It’s Girls’ Generation!”

 

(It feels just like their debut.)

 

They all bow in the familiar ninety degrees, Tiffany especially.

She always did though, through the years. It’s kind of a miracle that she hasn’t gotten back problems yet.

 

Once they right themselves up, you could see grins plastered on all of their faces.

“Hello, we are Girls’ Generation!”

 

The Red Velvet juniors were a little taken aback and just really couldn’t say anything. SNSD really gave off this air of experience from just their greeting alone.

Tiffany’s voice pierces in the short silence.

(You can hear the excitement in her voice.)

 

“So, let’s all get settled?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long overdue shot that was supposed to be finished back in Joohyun's birthday from March, but sadly, I wasn't able to really focus and write it. I hope that this suffices. I also wanted to upload this for Red Velvet's second anniversary, but things got out of control and complications arose. Better late than never, no?
> 
> This was divided into two parts so that I wouldn't be able to keep editing the past stuff when it's all in one docucment lol. 
> 
> I hope you liked this part of the two-shot. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
